That Weekend
by PanopticBibelot
Summary: They met Friday night at a party and the two days that followed were wholly amazing.
1. 1st Encounter: The Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The First Time...**

* * *

_Friday Night_

Temari stepped out of the house and into the dark alley, sighing when she closed the door on the loud party behind her. She stretched and was about to sit down on the steps that lead from the door to the ground when she saw someone talking to…nothing. The man's hands moved around slowly and he was too far for her to hear what he was saying but he sounded urgent. Like he was persuading someone of something.

Weird.

Temari supposed that she had only two options in a situation like this: go right home or turn around and head back into the party. Seriously, weren't moments like these something she was to avoid? Young girl meets a crazy guy in a dimly lit alley and before anyone can scream 'homicide', her mangled body would haphazardly wash up on the beach at a too-happy-for-murder hour.

She could see the headlines: Modern Black Dahlia Takes An Afternoon Dive, or something like that.

Against her better judgment (curiosity did her in), Temari asked him, "Who are you talking to?"

The man whipped around, revealing that he was just a lanky boy, about her age, with a face that looked innocent enough.

"Myself." He said, looking mildly irritated that he was interrupted.  
"Um…okay. Why? Are you…you know, deranged?"  
"What? I'm not crazy."  
"That's exactly what a crazy person would say."  
"I'm not. I'm just trying to come to terms with what I'm about to do."  
"Murder?"  
"Again, not crazy. I'm just…I've got this…There's this…"  
"Is it a girl?"  
The boy blushed. "Yes."  
Temari nodded, understanding. "She doesn't notice you." How sad.  
"She does (Temari's eyebrows raised) but as a friend ("Aww, sucks."). I want to convince her otherwise."

Temari nodded. This kid had a crush and wanted to declare his infatuation to her so he was out here, practicing, trying to perfect his confession. Temari felt altruistic then so she clapped her hands and decided to help him.

"Okay. Let's hear it." He looked confused. "Your confession…and your name."  
"Shikamaru. Yours?"  
"Temari."  
"Tamale?" He looked slightly amused at what kind of ridiculous parent would name their child after a food.  
"Jeez, no! Teh–Mah–Ri."  
"Temari."  
"Yes. So on with it. Your profession of love, I'll help you perfect it."  
"Don't you have, like, friends to get back to?"

He didn't sound like he was trying to get rid of her. It was a perfectly innocent question with only one meaning and Temari smiled at the way he drawled it out, sort of meshing the words together, like he was tipsy. From here she couldn't see his eyes but he seemed too coordinated to be drunk.

"Nah, they're all sluts anyway."

He raised his eyebrows at this and smirked.

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against sluts. If you decide to have sex with a man, more power to ya! Take control over your vagina! It's just that they're probably hooking up already and I don't want to have to de-hook them so I guess you're stuck with me."

Shikamaru nodded, smiling slightly. "I feel like I've seen you around. Do you go to Senju?"  
She shook her head. "Shodai Kaze."  
"Oh."  
"Okay, no more dilly-dallying."  
"Dilly-dallying?"  
Temari ignored him. "Confession. Go."

He sighed and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He walked closer to her so she could hear better (he wasn't as lanky as she had thought, muscles peaked through his shirt and his arms looked capable) and looked at her before sighing again. He cleared his throat, blushed a little and Temari could feel herself getting older. God, he was so _slow._

"Get on with it."

Shikamaru glared at her then spoke. "Ino…"

His speech was a little wordy and Temari wanted very much to roll her eyes and laugh at certain parts (the entire thing) but her conscience deemed that rude so she held in the laughter that was trying to escape her throat. It kind of pained her to listen to this, but she did nonetheless.

When he finished reading his letter, Shikamaru took one look at her then blushed, an embarrassed red blush that burned brighter than anything she'd seen. He shuffled dejectedly to the brick wall, leaned against it and sank down. "Oh God, that bad? This is so embarrassing."

"No! It's just…it was very, very sweet but…Look." Temari sat down in front of him, tapping his knee to get him to look at her. "While it was really nice – and the thought counts, I guess – that'll probably scare her. Personally, I'd give you points for trying, but you telling me how much you like the way I tuck my hair behind my ear will only make me want to hightail it out of there. See, in this day and age, it's not always about the romance or the detail. That can be good or bad. But it's more…keeping it simple, you know? Be cool. Ease into asking her out. To show her your more than interested, you don't have to dive right in. You can get hurt if the water's shallow. I mean, how well do you know this girl?"  
"Since we were children."  
"So your probably one of the people who knows her best. Do you think she'd like this type of confession from you?"  
Shikamaru shook his head slowly, as if he was thinking about it. Then he grimaced. "No."

Temari smiled. "Don't give up, though. Just reconsider your strategy. It's like the funny guy at school. He's already established as the jokester so if someone else, who doesn't really joke all the time, says something strange, instead of laughing, everyone just think's he's weird. What I'm saying is: are you that type of guy? The guy who writes love letters and passionate spee – "  
"No."  
"Then be yourself, my friend."  
"That's kind of cliché."  
"Let me rephrase. Be a more courageous, more cool version of yourself."  
"Okay. Thanks for the advice."  
"I feel like I could have explained better."  
"Yep. But I understand what you're saying."

Temari nodded and they were quiet for a moment, each of them looking around. Temari spotted someone vomiting by the dumpster. Ick. Two friends were being drunk and merry together. One of the alley lights flickered. She turned back to Shikamaru, looking at him just as he looked at her and as their eyes met, Temari felt weird, a good weird, but weird still so she looked away, quickly. They both coughed.

The silence prolonged and Temari could hear the music from inside. God, it was loud. Why hadn't any of the neighbors bitched about it? The song changed and Temari swayed a little.

"This song is amazing." She said, grinning at Shikamaru, who had nodded.  
…"Dance with me."

The request – command – was random enough to shock Temari. "Wha - ? No."

"Why not?"  
"Well, first, I've got a boyfriend – or well he's kind of – he's my boyfriend. Second, I don't believe in shit like PDA. I mean, seriously guys, no need to get gooey."  
"Okay well, first, I've got Ino, remember? Second, it's just a dance and it's just us."  
Temari looked around, the two drunk friends and the dumpster vomit guy were gone. "Huh, look at that."  
"So."  
"Fine." She stood up and grasped his hand, it was smooth yet firm and Temari thought his grip was a lot stronger than she had expected. She helped him to his feet and stood under one of the flickering alley lights.

Shikamaru stood in front of her and he wrapped his hands around her waist, hers went around his neck.

After a couple of minutes of dancing and barely looking at him in the eyes, Temari grinned. "Much skill, Milord."  
"Shut up… Milady."  
Temari laughed. "So why not dance with Ino?"  
"Because she's trying to hook up with Sasuke."  
"Oh he's hot."  
Shikamaru frowned. "Talk about kicking a guy when he's down."  
"I say it like I see 'em. One of my friends hooked up with Sasuke. Said he ain't shit. He was glorious in bed, of course, as was to be expected. Don't look at me like that. Have you _seen _the boy? He looks like he's about to take a_ cup _in the nastiest, dirtiest ways just by _holding _it. Literally everything he does just screams Sex God."  
"Wow, tell me how you really feel." Shikamaru said sarcastically.  
"But hey, even as that may be, she says he's a dick, even before she slept with him, she knew. So if Ino has any good sense, she'd probably stay away."  
"Hopefully."

The song they had danced to was over and the party-goers had drowned out the music but Shikamaru and Temari still stayed under the alley light and swayed back and forth to a soundless night as they talked.

They probably would have stayed like that if it weren't for the guy who had rushed out – topless and disoriented people with penises drawn on their foreheads stumbled out of the door he held open – screaming about police.

"THE COPS ARE HERE! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! COME ON LETS GO!"

Temari grinned at Shikamaru and turned around. They ran together towards the side of the house and just as they were about to get into the car of the guy who had warned them about the law enforcers, Shikamaru stopped. He stared at a car that passed and Temari ran up beside him, tugging at his arm. Through the back window, she could see a blonde next to a guy who donned a hairstyle that was so distinctly Sasuke.

She must have been Ino. Shikamaru looked defeated and Temari felt bad.

"Um, hey, Shikamaru." He looked down at her. "My house is close by. Walk with me."

* * *

**hey, so this is based on The First Time, a movie I watched. Don't worry, ShikaTema always.**

**Senju is Shikamaru's highschool (i didn't want to call it Konoha High).  
****- full name: Senju Harashima HighSchool (1st Hokage's name; you know how schools do that thing where they name themselves after someone muy importante?)**

**Shodai Kaze is Temari's highschool (Again, didn't want to name it after village, you know Suna prep/academy/high or whatever)  
****- full name: Shodai Kaze HighSchool (shortened from Shodai Kazekage - which means first kazekage or first/founding wind shadow. So it's like First Wind HighSchool)**

**Dilly-dallying (if you didn't know) is basically procrastinating.**

**Review please.  
Pretty please.  
With sugar on top.  
**


	2. 1st Encounter: The Walk

_Early, Early Saturday Morning  
_

Shikamaru tried not to think of Ino as he walked with Temari towards her house. No use poisoning the atmosphere with his negativity. But then he saw a car pass and he wondered what Ino was doing in Sasuke's car. Was she smiling, laughing? Was she letting him place his hand on her thigh? Was she keeping _her_ hands to herself?

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned and Temari turned to him.

"Quit moping. You can't fix anything by being a little bitch."  
"You saw them, didn't you?"  
"Kind of."  
"No hope, none at all."  
"You're so pessimistic."  
"Coming from someone who don't have to be? You at least got the guy."

Temari didn't say anything after that and Shikamaru wondered how well she even liked her own boyfriend.

"So who is The Temari's boyfriend?"  
"You don't know him, so it doesn't matter."  
"How do you know that I don't know him?"  
"He's older."  
"Ah."  
"Anyway," Temari started, eyeing him. "You're like, what, a sophomore?"  
"Ha, ha. You're so hilarious. I'm dying over here."  
"Jeez, stop with the bitter sarcasm. Junior?"  
"Yes."  
"Aw, poor thing."  
"Why? You a senior?"  
"Yep! Awful year let me tell you. It's like, why am I still here? Basically, I'm done, my grades don't matter, and I've already been accepted into college. I'm so close yet so far and it really pisses me off. But I feel a lot more sorry for _you._"  
"Why?"  
"Because I can at least taste _some _of my freedom. You're done but not really. You've got your SAT's and all the deciding factors are in this year. You've also got senior year to bullshit through."  
"This year isn't that hard."  
"Oh really? Your SAT scores?"

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't really want to say but Temari pinched him and said if he didn't tell her right then, she'd punch him till he bled. "Perfect scores."

Temari stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, mouth agape. "Holy shit. Are you serious?"

He nodded and Temari's frowned. "You don't fit your appearance."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You look very mediocre. In fact, you look so sub par, I'm tempted to say stupid."  
"Wow, thanks."  
"I mean: droopy eyelids, tired slouch, and you're _really _slow. You walk slow, you danced slow ("the song was slow", "not _that _slow"), and you talk slow. This combined with the way you look makes you seem dumb as hell...No offense."  
Shikamaru shrugged; that's how people usually saw him. "None taken."  
"And you've got that dumbass ponytail."  
"As opposed to your four?"  
"Touché."

The style did fit her even though it was childish. He wanted to reach out and pull out the rubber bands that held her hair up so he could see how she looked when it was down.

Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pocket.

"So what college are you going to?" Temari asked. She swung her arms at her side and looked at him expectantly.  
He shrugged. "I don't know, you?"  
"Columbia."  
"So you're freakishly smart, too."  
"I wouldn't say freakishly smart." She smiled at him and the thought of them kissing flitted through his mind for about a second. "I mean, _I _didn't get perfect scores on my SAT. Try sufficiently smart."  
"That sounds average."  
"Sufficient enough for Columbia. Do you think you'd get in any college you want?"  
Shikamaru shrugged.  
"Are you involved in school? Extracurricular activities?"  
"Ino dragged me to a bunch of school events and clubs. I play chess."  
"Are you any good?"  
Shikamaru avoided her gaze and muttered 'troublesome' under his breath..  
"Oh my God! You're superb!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Chess wasn't the most popular activity, but in his opinion, it was the most fun, most challenging brain game that depended on your ability to figure out your opponents strategy so you could come up with your own and counter-attack.

"You're so cute." Temari said. "Cutest nerd I've ever seen."  
"Are you calling me attractive?" He joked.  
"No, I'm calling you cute." She reached up and pinched his cheeks, he swatted her hand away and she laughed.

"I think you could get into any college." Temari said, continuing the university conversation. "Involved and a chess master? - Shikamaru groaned - How could anyone not want you? I'm serious. You're amazing. Honest."

Shikamaru looked at her and thanked her. Ino was buried in the back of his mind at this moment and as he looked at Temari, all he could think of was how if he wanted to, he could reach out and hold her hand.

He was tempted.

He didn't.

They kept walking and as they passed a convenience store, a car full of rowdy boys pulled up, their music playing really loudly for one in the morning. A small disco ball hung from the rearview mirror.

"Hey!" The driver called, grinning. "There's a party – who's party was it? Jake? James? Dude, I can't hear you, speak up! Hideki's party? What the hell? How' did I hear Jake? So Hideki's party, how do I get there?"  
"That party's over." Temari said.  
"Yeah the police came and broke it up. Everyone's gone." Shikamaru added.  
"Nah man, the party on Easton?" The guy turned to his friend in the passenger seat. He nodded. "Yeah, Easton."  
"We were just there." Shikamaru said. "It's over."  
"No màs?"  
Temari chuckled. "Sí, no más."  
"Well, fuck! So where do we go now?"  
"Aiko is having a party!" One of the driver's friends in the back yelled.  
"Sweet." The guy said, clutching the steering wheel, still grinning. "See you around you crazy kids. So adorable. Hey guys, look how damn adorable they are!"

Before any of his friends could lay their eyes on Temari and Shikamaru, the dude drove off.

The pair looked at each other and burst out with laughter they hadn't let out since the night had started.

The trek to Temari's house continued and Shikamaru felt looser.

"You never told me your last name."  
"Sabaku. Yours?"  
"Nara."  
"Shikamaru Nara. Generic."  
"How many Shikamarus do you know?"  
"You're the only one but...your name's so plain. Your like bread. Only exciting if someone adds butter and even then you're still sort of plain goes for your personality as well."  
"Sorry to disappoint."  
"Dont apologize, I kind of like it."  
"Flirting with me now?"

Temari winked at him and turned a corner and he followed, keeping step with her. "How's your family like?"  
"I live with my two younger brothers."  
"In a neighborhood like this?"

The houses were large and in each driveway was an expensive car. All the lawns were green and Shikamaru suspected that the residents' water bills were fairly high.

"I have a dad, sheesh."  
"You didn't mention him."  
"He's always on long business trips so I'm just used to me and my brothers, sue me."  
"Sorry."  
"What about your family?" She asked.  
"I have a mom and a dad and no siblings. See how I mentioned everyone in my immediate family?"  
Temari rolled her eyes. "How are they like?"  
"My mom is troublesome and my dad sleeps."  
"Quaint."  
"I guess."  
Temari turned another corner. "Are you happy?"  
"With what?"  
"Your quaint, boring, genius lifestyle."  
"I guess. I'm content."  
"When are you the most content?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm always just this content." He felt pretty content right then, walking with Temari.

"What about you? When are you the happiest?"

Temari looked like she was thinking about this. She squinted her eyes and kind of pouted, racking her brain for a moment where she was truly happy.

"I like to make fans. Handheld fans. Sounds stupid but it's like…So I just sit there, on my carpet, and it's all warm because at a certain time of day the sun shines through my window and hits it at this perfect angle and my room is a dull kind of bright - you know what I mean? And I'm sitting there with the fabric and I'm cutting out patterns and stitching new ones and I'm just happy. Content. And warm."

Shikamaru just looked at her and for the first time that night, he saw her blush. A mixture between red and pink spread from her neck to her face and she looked down with her eyelashes hovering just above her cheeks and Shikamaru thought that (and this could just be because of the moonlight) she looked incredibly beautiful and Ino? He hadn't thought of her once in this moment.

"Jesus, it sounds really stupid. I'm sorry you had to listen to that."  
"It wasn't stupid at all. It was…"  
"Dumb."  
"No. I liked it. It was sweet." He smiled.  
"But I should reconsider my strategy?" She teased him (and herself), reminding him of what she had said earlier.  
"Exactly. You'll scare your carpet that way."

After about 10 more minutes of walking, Temari stopped in front of a large house. "So this is it."

Shikamaru nodded. "Nice place."  
"Thanks."

Temari was nodding, not knowing how to tell him to leave. Shikamaru would've gone but he didn't know how to tell her goodbye. _Well thanks for helping me out and being great company. I liked talking to you and would love to do it again but gotta go. See you never._

"Would you want to hang out sometime?"  
"I've got a boyfriend."  
"No, not a date. You know, to talk and stuff."  
"What were we just doing?"

She probably wouldn't want to hang out with him. He was just the pathetic, love-stricken guy she found talking to himself in an alleyway.

"You know what? Nevermind."  
"Hey, wait. Give me your phone. I'm just being difficult."  
"Why?"  
"No reason in particular. Well, come on, don't just hold it, unlock it and hand it to me."  
Shikamaru sighed and did as she told him. "You're troublesome."  
"Well, I'm nothing if not trouble."

Shikamaru looked around at her house. It was a really nice place. Despite it's largeness and chic-ness, it looked very cozy. The lawn was as green as green could be and it was actually blinding Shikamaru, even in the dark. He looked back at Temari and caught her staring at him.

"What?"  
"Nothing." She gave him his phone back and her hand grazed his and he ignored the tingling in his fingers and saw that she was rubbing hers.

She glanced at him then sighed. "Do you – do you want to come in?"

Shikamaru just stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna pounce on you or anything."  
Shikamaru found himself nodding. "Yeah, sure."

She smiled and started walking towards her door.

But what about your brothers?" Shikamaru asked as he slid his phone into his pocket.

Temari scoffed. "The amount of times Kankurou has brought a girl home in the middle of the night is _astounding_. And they actually do pounce on each other."  
"And your dad? Is he on a business trip?"  
"No." She grinned and lowered her voice as they walked towards her front door. "I guess we just have to be extra quiet."

* * *

**Another chapter so quick *gasp*  
****so yeah, I think, I'll try updating at least once a day.**

**Sorry if the fan thing sounded OOC, I tried to make it so that she wouldn't sound so sappy. Shika's point of view. I'm alternating, if you hadn't noticed.**

**I'm not a senior or a junior, I'm a freshman (I know what your saying/thinking - *disgusted upperclassman voice*: _Freshmen_) So, I'm just going off of what my brother feels (he's a senior; idk how he felt about junior year but he was always studying and doing all that SAT stuff.) **

**If you don't know any Spanish, "No más" means "No more" and "Sí" means "Yes."  
**

**if you're like "Fabric? For a handheld fan?", mine is fabric, though it is thin. **

**if you don't get the whole "it was sweet", "reconsider your strategy", "scare your carpet off", refer to chapter one where Temari and Shikamaru are discussing his confession.**

**ah...easing into ShikaTema.**

**(I've got nothing against Sasuke tbh; except he's kind of a bitch/dick with his whole revenge thing, but he's still umf so...that's the reason I used him. He's not really a monumental part of the story though.)**

***annoying freshman voice*: REVIEW!**


	3. 1st Encounter: The Bedroom

Temari flicked on one of her lamps. Shikamaru immediately plopped down on her bed, eyes closed.

"I'm so tired."  
"Getting straight to business, huh?"  
"And if by business, you mean sleep, then yes."

Temari sat beside him and looked down at his face. "Do you want a drink?"  
"Yes."  
"What would you like?"  
"Whatever is fine."  
"Okay, because I'm gonna drink some wine and - hey, don't make that face. You said, and I quote, 'Whatever is fine' ("I don't sound like that") - So you're going to enjoy some freaking red wine with me, okay?"  
"Fine, Fine."

Temari smiled, his eyes were still closed so he couldn't see, but she was having a great deal of fun. "Be back soon, lover."

He grunted and Temari slid off her bed and tiptoed down the stairs. When she came back upstairs, Shikamaru was in the same place and position: arms spread out like a T, one knee bent. The only difference was that he kicked off his shoes and took out his ponytail. His hair was spread out above him.

Temari sat down on the side where his leg laid flat. He had light scruff, almost invisible, growing along his neck and jaw. "You look different. Rugged."  
He smirked. "Ruggedly handsome?"  
"Ruggedly cute."  
Shikamaru scoffed.

She handed him his glass of wine. He sat up, griping about the physical toll this simple act of using his abdominal muscles would have on him. ("Christ almighty, It's just sitting up!) His hair fell just above his shoulders and looked so black and so incredibly soft despite its earlier spikiness.

"Cheers." He said dryly as he touched the rim of his glass to hers. She drank hers, a little too fast and a little too loud. The grace that she usually had in matters involving wine basically flew out of the damn window. She could feel her cheeks warming up with an angry blush but willed it to go away as she poured herself a new glass. Shikamaru had barely touched his.

"Someone's thirsty." He said as he watched her fill up her cup almost to the brim.  
"Ha. Yeah."

She sipped slower this time and watched Shikamaru drink. The red liquid went down barely one millimeter. Temari rolled her eyes. "Staying proper? Come on, let loose. I won't tell."  
"Hmm, I would but this is pretty gross." He set down the glass on her nightstand.  
"You have no class."  
"Of course I don't. I'm _rugged_."

He fell to his back again and stared up at her ceiling. "Cool."

On her ceiling were rows of fans of various shapes and sizes. "Thanks."

"They look like butterflies. Its creepy."  
"Shut up."She said, smacking him lightly on the stomach.

Shikamaru closed his eyes again and after a couple of minutes, Temari was almost certain he was asleep. She didn't know why she invited him up but it certainly wasn't for him to doze off. She was going to flick his forehead when he opened his eyes suddenly, scaring the crap out of her._  
_

"Don't touch me."  
"What makes you think I was going to? My hands are nowhere near you." That was true, they were still in her lap.

He smirked at her and she flicked him anyways.

"Ow." He groaned, rubbing his forehead and Temari grinned when she saw the that the spot she flicked was turning a little red.  
"Aww, does widdle Shikamaru have a booboo? Does he want me to kiss it better?"  
She saw his eyes flicker to her mouth and she thought she saw him smile, but he said, "Keep your lips far away from me, troublesome woman."

Without thinking about it, Temari leaned over him and pressed her lips on his forehead, to spite him. He told her to keep her mouth away, so she'd keep it close. She hadn't thought about how her heart would start beating in her ears. She hadn't thought about how he'd close his eyes and lean a little into her lips. She hadn't thought about how she'd pulled away and stroke with her thumb the spot where she flicked and kissed. She hadn't thought about how _close_ she would be to his face and his lips.

She pulled her hand away slowly and he opened his eyes at his usual pace and they were staring at each other. Temari smirked and flicked him again, same spot.

This time she did not kiss it.

"Okay, so," Temari said, leaning away from him. "Ino. What makes her so special?" She didn't know if her brain was playing some messed up trick on her, but in her ears, it sounded as if she were jealous.

"She's been my friend since we were young. She understands me best, excluding Choji, but I'm not romantically interested in Choji, so does he really count? She's easy to talk to and well, she's gorgeous."

Temari laughed. "Every guy's dream girl."  
"Yeah."  
"So you _fantasize _about her." Temari smiled and she was sure he knew what she was referring to.  
"No. I don't _fantasize _about anyone."  
"Why? That's weird."  
"Women are troublesome."  
"But not Ino?"  
"No, she's troublesome."  
"Then why bother?"  
"She's just the kind of girl you want as a girlfriend."  
"Is she all sugar and spice and everything nice?"  
"Not entirely. She's just...I don't know...I just like her."

He didn't sound so sure of himself. Temari sighed and fell on her back, her head resting on Shikamaru's arm. He didn't move.

"Hey, Shikamaru." She said, turning to face him. He was still looking at her ceiling.  
"Yeah."  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"What?" He sounded surprised but still his eyes were fixed on the ceiling as if he was going to find something among the fans that hung there.  
"I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"It's fine. I am. (For some unknown reason, Temari was relieved) There were oppurtunities…"  
"Saving yourself for Ino." She joked.  
"Shutup." He said. "I knew at those times that I didn't want to do it."

Temari nodded.

"How about you?" He asked.  
She shook her head. "Won't tell you."  
"Fine." He had closed his eyes and Temari assumed he was ready for sleep.

Temari sat up and pulled out her ponytails, one by one. "Relationships are overrated." She said, as she used her fingers to comb through her hair, trying to get out all the knots with her fingers.

"What do you mean?"

She looked down at him, she had thought he was sleeping. Temari laid down with her head on his arm, like it had been. "You know, it's all just a convenience; homogenized. Like, a compatibility equation where you shrink your personality and click on superficial things. What's your favorite movie? Favorite artist? And then you bang someone _exactly like you. _And at the end of the day your with this person - this clone - and it's like, do you really like them, do you _really _enjoy their company or are they just safe, just convenient. I don't want to do that."  
"Is that why you're dating an older guy?"  
"Maybe."  
"You told me not to dive right in."  
"I can make an exception for myself. Plus, you're kind of a wimp."  
"And you're daring?"  
"I met you like what, 4 hours ago, and you're in my bedroom. I'm daring as fuck."  
"So what's less homogenized?" Shikamaru said, he was looking at her now, turning his body and shifting the arm that was underneath her head.  
"Somewhere unconventional with someone unconventional."  
"What about an alley? The one guy in the there, talking to himself?"

He frowned as if he didn't know why he said that. He made to move away from her, but she scooted closer, their foreheads almost touching. She grabbed the arm that wasn't beneath her and placed it on her waist.

She did not know why she did what she did or why she had said what she was going to say. She blamed the two glasses of wine and snuggled closer, letting her head touch his.

"I'll let you know, Nara."

She woke up with her head against his chest. His heart beat was strong and increasing in speed. Someone was knocking on her door.

"Hey, Temari!" She heard Kankuro yell as he pounded on the door. "Get your lazy ass up! It's almost 11:30!"

Temari and Shikamaru sprung to their feet. Shikamaru rubbed his arm, it was numb. There was another loud knock and Shikamaru accidentally backed into her nightstand, spilling the wine on her pristine carpet.

"Shit. I'm so sor – "  
"No time for that! Get out!"  
"Through where?"  
"Window." Temari helped him open it.  
"I thought your brother wouldn't care." Shikamaru said as he stepped out on her roof.  
"Doesn't mean he won't use it as leverage."  
"TEMARI!"  
"Fuck _off,_ Kankuro!"  
"Quit being a bitch when all I'm doing is waking you up."  
"Well, I'm awake dumbass."  
"Just leave her alone." She heard Gaara say to Kankurou.  
"_Thank _you, Gaara!" Temari exclaimed.

Shikamaru was trying to find a good place to jump off. She watched him, hoping he wouldn't hurt himself. He grabbed hold of a tree branch that hung just over his head but he ended up slipping and falling to the ground.

She heard him groan but saw him stand up, rubbing his back and mouthing curses. Temari laughed - cackled - a little. She gave him a thumbs up, saw him wave his phone in the air, talking about something, but she didn't have the time to listen, Kankuro was being a little shit.

* * *

"Temari you spilled _wine_ on the carpet."  
"I know, sorry Dad."  
He sighed. "Just – just clean it up. I'm going on a trip soon and I don't want to worry about this."  
"And then I can go to the movies?"  
"Sure whatever."

By the time she finished cleaning the splash of red wine, it was a light pink stain that actually looked pretty in contrast with her deep purple walls.

She sighed. It would be a reminder that Shikamaru had been here and Temari didn't mind.

She could still hear his heartbeat.

* * *

**sorry for OOCness  
If you watch the movie, you'd prob understand  
Missed a day with updating, sorry. I had it written (not edited) and hw is a bitch.  
A little bit of shikatema, awwwwewfijp erpoerig**

**REVIEW**


	4. Intermission

**Chapter is called intermission cause like its a break between Tem and Shika's encounters.**

* * *

Shikamaru had walked from Temari's neighborhood to a stop sign that was not visibly seen from her house. He should have split the instant he touched the ground but he tries his best not to run unless it's a life or death situation. Shikamaru didn't think getting caught by Temari's dad outside (not even inside) of the Sabaku house while waving his phone around was life threatening.

So he walked. Deeming the sign as a safe distance, Shikamaru called Choji. He didn't pick up instantly and Shikamaru called a second time before calling Naruto.

"Yello!" The exuberant bastard yelled into the phone.

"Jesus, Naruto. Why?"  
"Don't pretend you don't like the magnificent volume with which I speak."  
"I don't have the patience for this, just come pick me up."  
"From where?"

Shikamaru didn't know. He was in an unfamiliar neighborhood standing by an unfamiliar stop sign.

"Just…there is a CVS on Caston, I'll lead you from there."

"Okay, I'll call you."

Shikamaru stood at the stop sign for almost half an hour before Naruto arrived with Choji in the passenger seat.

Shikamaru was silent as he slipped inside the backseat. He didn't buckle himself up and instead he laid down on the seat, taking up all three spaces and bending his knees to fit.

"Where'd you go?" Naruto asked. "I mean, we didn't try looking for you – sorry bro, every man for himself – it's just that after we all escaped from the authorities – separately. You'd think at least two of us would've left with each other – anyway, I caught a ride from some dude, he was just letting anyone in his car, and he dropped me off at some park. Like I had to navigate my way back home in the early freaking morning, a little drunk and by myself. How fucking sad is that? Choji here just jogged home. Got a little exercise. I mean dude, you're looking lean!"

Choji smiled and shook his head. Naruto was all about lifting the spirits and Choji was on the hefty side and somewhat insecure. Some people thought Naruto's compliments as sarcastic but they were a hundred percent genuine. Even in anger, instead of calling Choji fat he called him big-boned. The little compliments were actually motivational because Choji had come a long way with these kinds of words of encouragement from his friends. He had been obese, borderline morbidly, but now he was slightly overweight, with enough muscle to make him look brawny instead of chubby.

"Anyway Shikamaru," Naruto continued his long spiel, "Where'd you go?"  
"I was with a girl."  
"You were grabbin' ass while we were losing the five-oh? That's really fucked up man. Did you even put in a good word for us with her friends."  
"It was only her and she has a boyfriend."  
"That's sick! She's already spoken for, dude. She's off the radar. If she's got a dance, keep it in your pants."  
"Secondly, we pretty much talked the entire night" – Naruto scoffed – "and as a side note, that catchphrase you made up will never take off, stop saying it."  
"Don't be mad just because you didn't think of it. So you _just _talked?"  
"Yeah – okay well she kissed my forehead but she wasn't really serious."  
"The forehead kiss?!"  
"It has a meaning?"  
"_Everything _has a meaning."  
"How about this." Shikamaru punched the back of Naruto's seat, where his head rests.  
"That means you're a deplorable prick." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm hungry." Choji said.  
"Why don't you take part in the conversation, you insatiable asshole." Naruto still switched lanes, presumably going to the small diner that was in the block next to CVS.  
"I would but I'm absolutely ravenous."  
"Ooh." Naruto said, tapping the wheel with glee. "Ravenous. I like that. Sounds intelligent."  
"Funny 'cause you're an idiot." Shikamaru said from the backseat.  
"Says the guy who spent the night with a girl and didn't get any."  
"Not everything is about "getting any" and she's not that type of person and neither am I."  
"Speaking highly of her now?"  
"Yeah. She's cool. Plus, I'm not a douche who goes around expecting sex in every situation. But it seems you are."  
"Nah, it was a joke. And I only have eyes for Sakura."  
"I thought you were over that."  
"I thought so, too. But at the party she was bitching about Sasuke as per usual and I was comforting her, also as per usual, and she fell asleep on me and the entire thing was just really romantic."  
"How sweet, go to the diner." Choji said, rolling his eyes. He must have been really hungry to not congratulate Naruto.  
"You're a sap."  
"And you're not, Mr. I-Have-My-Entire-Life-Planned-Out?"

It was true, Shikamaru had his entire life planned out and then that flew out the window when he developed a crush on Ino. He was supposed to lead a not too troublesome life with a not too troublesome wife and two not too troublesome kids. He'd experience the usual bumps in marriages: decreased libido, getting old in general and the usual bumps in parenting: girls, boys, whomever or whatever his children were romantically or just plainly interested in. He didn't really care, he was just supposed to argue with them about something relatively small. Maybe his son would dye his hair neon green and his daughter would steal like a dollar from him or something. Whatever.

Anyway, that life had taken an unannounced trip to wherever when he started crushing on Ino. She was troublesome: not really quiet, more vibrant than dull and she just didn't fit the prerequisites and Shikamaru didn't know why but he liked her.

They pulled into the diner and Choji was unexpectedly the last one in.

"Damn my shoe laces." He said as he settled next to Naruto and directly opposite Shikamaru.

The waitress immediately was at their table, smiling brilliantly at their blonde companion. Despite being slightly idiotic and annoying, a lot of people thought he was a babe. Naruto smiled back at the girl in this flirty way and he didn't even realize it. He was such a lead on. With his happy personality and his wish to help people and assisting them in such a humorous way, it was easy to see why people just instantly like him. But he was too dense to realize it until it ended in tears.

"Coffee?" The girl asked, looking at all of them but glancing at Naruto every time her eyes moved between Choji and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was the only one who nodded while Choji closed his menu. "I'm ready to order, I can't speak for these two. I'd like one eggs, sunny side up, hash browns and two sausages – no wait, one sausage and one piece of bacon." Choji said it slow enough for her to get it all down.

"I want the same. Except give me two eggs and three pieces of bacon, the sausage is still included. And orange juice. For Choji, too." Naruto gestured at the boy to his right.  
"I don't want orange juice."  
"Shh. Vitamin C is good for you. He'll take the orange juice." Naruto then looked at Shikamaru and his lanky body and his collarbone that was more visible than he himself would've liked. "And he'll have some milk."  
"But I have coffee."  
"Calcium is good for you. And what's coffee but caffeine you won't use."  
"But coffee – "  
"Is just bean water. There's no point." He looked at the waitress, bright grin in place. "He'll have some milk. Two percent because I don't want you to be totally unhealthy."  
"And three pieces of bacon is not totally unhealthy?"  
"Be happy I care more about you more than myself. The things I sacrifice for you people. My fit physique" – the waitress eyes went down to his chest – "and my handsome looks and my social status."  
"What social status?" Choji said. "You have about as much reputation as the floor."  
"That's good then. I'm used often. People walk all over me."  
"I don't think you want to be known for that." Shikamaru said, watching Naruto smack his own face when he realized what he had said before looking at the waitress. "I'd like some oatmeal and some hash browns – on the side." He had to clarify; some people would just dump the potatoes into his oats.

She nodded and was off to give their order to the cook.

"So Shikamaru. Tell us about this girl that you spent the night with." Naruto said.

So he told them everything from beginning to end and by the time he was done, Choji and Naruto had finished their meals while Shikamaru was halfway done with his.

"You eat so damn slow." Naruto observed.  
"I don't think I can finish this."  
"You had the smallest meal."  
"I was telling a story."  
"Okay, I probably interrupted you a million times, and if you add up the length I talked with each interruption, the total would probably equal the length of your entire story. And I finished my food, so you should, too."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Jeez mom, I'm a big boy, let me take care of myself."  
"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but mama knows best." Choji said, grinning. Shikamaru frowned.

He finished his food and the waitress brought the bill. Shikamaru paid, because apparently he had the most money. For the tip, Choji randomly pulled out fifteen dollars that he could have used to pay for his own damn meal.

"A fifteen dollar tip, Choji? That's crazy." Naruto said.  
"And she spilled my milk." Shikamaru added.  
"Come on guys. Waiters practically live off of tips and imagine if you had to serve people all day. The least we can do is give her this much."  
"You're too kind." Shikamaru said.  
"I'm nothing if not altruistic."  
"Shit, Choji, that's perfect. You're on a roll. Altruistic. Love it." Naruto gushed as he stood up.

With that, they left.

In the car, Naruto (of course) picked up the conversation about Temari.

"Literally yesterday, you were all about Ino."  
"I know." Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his face. "I'm confused."  
"Resident genius stumped in matters of the opposite sex." Choji joked.  
"Shut up. Maybe I like both of them."  
"But who do you like more?"  
"…Temari. But I've liked Ino longer."  
"You're a fickle pickle."

Shikamaru ignored Naruto and his annoying pet names.

"I never really thought you liked Ino." Choji said.  
"He totally did." Naruto replied. "He talked about her a lot."  
"No, he just rarely talks about girls and when he does talk about a girl, it's Ino."  
"Exactly." Naruto said.  
"But how many girls does Shikamaru know, and how much of them does he talk to? He pretty much only interacts with Ino and that's because we've known her since birth. I think he's just familiar with her and sometimes Shikamaru, you're cowardly and you're probably scared of what you might end up with and Ino was just your safest bet. We all know each other more than we would care to. It's easier to stick with what you know than what you'd have to learn. And you're really lazy."  
Naruto grinned. "Wow, Choji. Getting a little cheeky."  
Choji blushed. "Sorry if you got offended."

The plump boy was too nice for his own good. Even when he was stern he wasn't.

"Not at all." Shikamaru said as he took in what Choji had said. Ino was…to say the least...annoying. But he knew the extent of her annoying. Most things about her bothered him. Sometimes when she was talking to him, he'd tune her out. But despite this, she was his friend, one of his best friends. And she could be nice and possess feelings of empathy and sympathy. So when did the platonic feelings for her turn into something more. Was it just mere hormones using his lack of experience against him and fooling him into thinking that his fondness for her was love? If so, what the fuck? Not cool. But it couldn't be hormones. Shikamaru had girlfriends before, and even though they were short-lived, they were still girlfriends. He's been struck with hormones before which frustrates him and not because he wasn't satiating them with a girl but because the fact that he possessed these pesky things really pissed him off. So if it wasn't hormones or the fact that he never had a serious girlfriend then why did he "like" Ino? She was always there and they say when you see something often you fall in love with it.

There was a story of this lady who had a boyfriend and he'd send her letters everyday for like two years (because something kept them apart) and the same mailman delivered them to her everyday and long story short she fell in love with the mailman. Why? Because she saw him each day. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. And Shikamaru saw Ino everyday and maybe he was used to seeing her face and talking to her and he couldn't imagine things any differently.

But that was before Temari and now all he can imagine is the feel of her lips on his forehead and he's truly astounded about how only a handful of hours ago, he had thought of confessing to Ino. Wow. What a drastic development.

"You're probably right, Choji."

"You should call this Temari." Naruto said. "Not today 'cause there's this, like, code with things like this. I know we're normally against societal rules but we should at least respect them if we're going to pretend to be compliant parts of the community."  
"We weren't really pretending."  
"Anyway, call her but give it some time you don't want to creep her out."  
"I don't even have her number."  
"For real? Bro, your game is weak." Naruto laughed.  
"Whatever. She put in the area code but that's not really helpful."  
"Well there's only one thing left to do. We gotta call Ryou."

Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the information guy of Shodai Kaze. When he picked up the blonde boy put him on speaker. "Ryou, it's Naruto, I need the number for one of the students in your school."

_"Why when one of you gets in some weird, stalker-ish mood, you have to call me? Why don't you look in the fucking Yellow Pages. Seriously, it's junior year and I don't want anything freaky on my transcript. Who's the kid?"  
_"Temari."  
_"Tamale? What the honest fuck? That's a stupid name."  
_Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "No, Temari. TEH-MAH-RI." He yelled to get himself heard on the phone.  
"_Fuck, is that Nara?"  
_"Yes, its me."  
_"Dammit Naruto, you know I don't like that ass-hat."  
_"Why?" Shikamaru asked. As far as he knew, he hadn't upset Ryou in any way.  
_"Chess tournament, 2012."  
_"What did I do to you there?"  
"_YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU ARROGANT DOUCHEDICK!"  
_"Not really, no."  
_"We played against each other. Five minutes and I was fucking check mated. I'm the goddamn captain of my chess team. The captain! I'm literally the best. And that's not cockiness. That's a fact. And you checkmated me in five minutes! And if that wasn't bad enough you were all like, __**'There were a multitude of moves you could have done to win.'**__ You cocky prick!"  
_

Is it cocky when you say it after you had won, Shikamaru thought, but he shrugged, he truly does not recall the situation. "I don't remember."  
_"What?"  
_"You weren't memorable, I guess. Sorry."  
_"You know what, fuck you."  
_"No time to be bitter, Ryou." Naruto said, attempting to steer the conversation back to Temari's number. Ryou wasn't going to have that.

"_Who else is with you?"_  
"Choji." Naruto sighed.  
_"The lardass?"_  
"Screw you, Tech Support." Choji said, shifting in his seat and looking angrily out the window.  
"_What are you gonna do, sit on me?"  
_"I think I might. I'll go over there to your weird little room where you keep your weird little tabs on everybody and I will sit on you and crush your ribs. Is that the way you want to go, under my 190 pound ass? Huh?  
"_You mad, Fatty?"  
_"I'm fucking _tumultuous_."  
"_Nice vocab, bro, I bet not a lot of people hear it because you're to busy stuffing your face."  
_"Cut it out, Ryou." Shikamaru said. Choji gets raving mad when people call him fat and since Ryou felt secure behind his phone, he wasn't going to stop with the insults.  
_"Make me, Chess Lord."  
_"That's not very derogatory."  
"_You know what –"  
_"CAN YOU ALL JUST PIPE THE FUCK DOWN?" Naruto yelled.  
"_So it's the blonde kid's turn now, huh? Bring it on, bitch."  
_Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, Ryou. We just need the number of Temari Sabaku."  
"Her cellphone number." Shikamaru contributed.  
"_Sorry, bud, student directory only has house numbers."  
_"And you can't the find the cellphone number?"  
_"Not for free and definitely not for you jerk-offs."  
_"Whatever just give us the house number then."

When they got off the phone, Naruto groaned. "That was more strenuous than necessary."  
"Ryou's a dick." Choji said. It was weird to see Choji badmouth anybody.  
"You're right." Shikamaru agreed. "And you're not fat."  
"Thanks."

Naruto stopped in front of Shikamaru's house. "Remember, my fickle pickle ("That sounds disgusting."), give it some time before calling her."  
Choji nodded.  
"Yeah, whatever."

Shikamaru got out of Naruto's car and entered his home. His mom eyed him suspiciously while his dad lay languidly on the couch.

"You were out way too late. It's two in the afternoon. You've been gone since eight last night. Think about what you did." His mom said.  
"I will, very much so."  
"Don't be a sarcastic asshole, son." His father yawned from his place on the sofa.

"Duly noted."  
"As long as you understand."

His mom rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You're grounded."

Shikamaru shrugged and made for the stairs.

"Wait, boy." His father said gruffly. "Yoshino, that's counter-productive. He'll just sleep till Monday and be happy for the small period ("Small?") of rest. Take away his car so he'll have to walk everywhere."

"Fine. Your car privileges are gone."  
"Okay, mom."

She nodded.

Shikamaru only groaned in his room after the door was shut, can't let his parents know they hit a nerve. His dad probably knew. Walking everywhere sucked and if there was one thing Shikamaru hated almost as much as running was walking. The day when they invent floating beds would be a HUGE step for humanity.

Shikamaru fell on his bed face down and his pocketed phone pressed into his thigh and then all he could think about was Temari and how she felt against him and how she smelled and how her lips were so soft and how he had her number and how he could just call her.

"Give it time." Naruto and Choji had both agreed.

Shikamaru pulled out his phone.

* * *

**So I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter.  
The five-oh means police if some of you guys didn't know.**

**Ah, Choji, giving some life advice.  
That story about the lady and the mailman may be true. My brother told it to me. It was from his psych textbook so idk if its a real world example they used or just some hypothetical situation. Either way, sucks dick for the boyfran.**

**Caston is a fake road I made up. :/**

**So the reason Naruto is a best friend is cause like Ino is Shikamaru's other bestie but I ****can't have her his bestie here because she's his brief love interest. And I guess I can just see him as the entertaining friend. And really, isn't Naruto basically the best friend of the entire village? So I think he can be interchangeable with Ino. He's lost Sasuke so he needs some other spiky haired bro. Amiright?**

**I also can see Naruto as like a dude who is like obsessed with words that one won't typically use in everyday conversation. idk why but I mean with all the friendship speeches in Naruto, the dude must be eloquent and have a superb command on words and excel in the use of diction. And I just thought Choji would use some high-ish vocab to entertain Naruto because hell, Shika won't do it and Choji is sweet. So yeah.**

**I know this chapter is more than a little late, but I kind of put it off till now. Sorry. Forgive me. It's a lot longer than the last chapters. This is like over 3000 words so...yay?**

**REVIEW**


End file.
